


夏天

by yookura



Category: K-pop
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:54:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22832887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yookura/pseuds/yookura
Summary: 小仙生贺
Relationships: Kim Yongsun | Solar/Moon Byulyi | Moonbyul
Kudos: 20





	夏天

外面蝉叫的吵人，嗡嗡的闹久了好像声音在脑子里乱转。

文星伊有点后悔来乡下过假期了，又不敢和金容仙提，毕竟当初是自己吵着闹着提议后拖着金容仙来的。

来之前没想过是这样的，租了个带小院子的独栋，木屋底被架了高，说是防潮防虫蚁，金容仙怕虫，她挑了好半天才决定到这儿。

外面院子也不像其他几栋，主人种了瓜果蔬菜的。只有一棵树，开了几朵漂亮小花，她不认得花，看着挺好看的。另外还有个小池，里面没鱼没虾，好在收拾的干净，也是处景致。

这种地里水汽都蒸腾着跑出来的天，空气都被烤得扭来扭去，远处看不分明。院里有这么一洼水池，倒是看着就清凉。

可她还是热。

这儿没人认识她俩，院里墙高，上头玻璃碴看着就怕人，她也少了很多顾忌，穿了儿时最爱的时尚，白色无袖背心。其实内衣也不想穿，里头也是裹得透气的运动背心，只要不走光，能多凉快多凉快。

但是文星伊自诩比不上她姐贪凉，金容仙趟在地上榻榻米，头枕她肚子上，穿的是一块布料都不能再少了的那掛。

就算是这样也觉得浑身黏糊糊的铺了层汗，肚子那儿更是被姐姐头发闷着。

本来是想学学古代皇帝，多美啊，夏天带了喜欢的美人，寻一处没啥人烟景观优美的地儿，有山有水，贴近自然，好好的体会夏天。

事实证明她还是更适合现代都市，这小屋通风采光都好，但没空调，门窗闭着可以把人闷死，门窗开着外面的热气呼呼就给她们抱了满怀，快热死了。

电扇可怜兮兮的吹，呜呜呜的和哭似的，她热的不行，这风扇吹的都是热气，可也聊胜于无，想挪过去点，肚子上脑袋又带不过去。

文星伊干脆一鼓作气，两手绕到金容仙胳膊底下拽着她一起往电扇那儿靠，又在姐姐的“干嘛干嘛”里把金色脑袋放回原位。

脸怼到电扇吹是凉快多了。她想到上一次这么吹电扇还是小时候，回忆着那时候常做的张开嘴啊啊的叫，声音马上被电扇带了电子感传回来。

她正打算喊金容仙共同忆一忆往昔，金容仙先从她怀里坐起来，伸了手往她嘴巴上有节奏的捂上又放开。两人是一个时代的人，谁小时候没玩过这套？听着呜呜哇哇的泰山叫笑成一团。

等太阳要落山了文星伊才被拽了不情不愿的出了门，日头也温和下来，不再像白日那样烧着皮肤。天也是洒了套颜料的调色盘。混了些红啊橙啊紫啊。

她们走在花田里聊天，天慢慢暗下来，文星伊说辉人在就好了，金容仙挑眉看她，她又慢悠悠补上原因“我看这么美的景色除了感叹自然是最好的艺术家就说不出话了。我们四个里面就辉人能多少说点内容。”

金容仙想了想，点头称是。文星伊听了蔫蔫的垂头“还以为姐姐多少要夸我一下。”金容仙笑她，周围是及膝高的黄色花田。她们走在其间小路里，附近人家偶有炊烟，晚风比日间凉些，略过来花径垂着摆动摇晃，远处树影摇曳。金容仙靠过去捉了文星伊吻。

等文星伊喜滋滋的牵着她姐回来的时候天已经完全黑了。回来的路上不似去时的热度，反而指尖都带了点凉。

回了小屋文星伊就把院里的小躺椅收拾了移到树下，又一刻不停的回屋扯了件外套给金容仙披上。她让姐姐在躺椅上睡好，自己则拖了把小椅子坐在一边。

金容仙看着头上星星月亮喊她的名字，文星伊答到，她还喊，文星伊又答，她还连着又喊了两三遍“文星伊，文星伊，文星伊”这回文星伊没回，问她怎么了。

金容仙侧躺过来看她，手往天上指“飘啦在天上。”文星伊顺着她手指往天上看，这里的天是城市看不到的，星星亮的扎眼，今天月亮不完全圆，差了一点边角。

文星伊看了就明白姐姐意思，回头对着金容仙笑”可惜今天不是圆月。”

金容仙凑上来吻她，文星伊跟着回应，冷不丁被咬了嘴唇，年长的已经坐起身，正居高临下看她“这样不好吗？就当被我咬了口。”

文星伊脸上通红，鼻子还是皱着下不来，嘴角也提着笑。金容仙伸手赶她，说要吃西瓜。

西瓜是早些时候房主人送过来的，说是自家种的，包甜，也给来的客人尝尝。文星伊难得见这种赤忱的热情，好好道了谢也不想拂了别人好意，满怀感激的收下。

这种盛夏的晚上，树下乘凉，看看星星月亮，外面老远的人家偶有狗吠，还有妇人喊小孩儿的名字，稚声稚气的有谁在应。蝉也像被这风吹的妥帖了，鸣的弱弱，倒丰富了这夏夜。

金容仙闭着眼听，躺着就是让人昏昏欲睡，偶尔是要在假期里体会体会这种懈怠的快乐，心里对文星伊把她拉来这儿评了个好。

昏昏沉沉听见谁在喊她，没喊的名字，就这么容啊容的唤着，小心翼翼的，也不知是真的要喊她醒，还是怕吵醒她。

她眯开眼看见文星伊蹲在跟前，还是和走前一样的笑着，看她醒了眉眼更是弯了，像擒着蜜。献宝一样端起满满一盆的瓜往她眼前送“我刚刚偷尝了一块，可甜了，你肯定喜欢。”

金容仙亲她的额头，坐起来也不伸手拿瓜，看着小的那个等着。文星伊自觉拿了块最红的，往她嘴边送。

金容仙对她的自觉很满意，顺从得含了瓜吃起来，入口汁液在嘴里化了晕进舌里，真的好甜。她咬了块小声说好甜，文星伊抬抬头好不骄傲，像这瓜她也种了一锄头。

金容仙不理会她的小骄傲，一手把垂下来的头发拨到耳后，又低头咬她手里的第二口，这一口开的大，连同文星伊的手指一并含了去。夏天的瓜像水做的，吸吸抿抿就全进了嘴里，但是把文星伊的手剩下。

文星伊从她撩头发开始就看呆了去，眼神从她手移到低垂的眼，又往下移到沾了果汁的唇，最后是指尖温热触感。

她没出息的吞了口口水，金容仙听了笑她，她被笑的窘了，自己拿了块西瓜啃起来，不再理逗她的姐姐。

后来文星伊问金容仙会不会种子机关枪，金容仙听这名糊里糊涂的，问什么机关枪。文星伊嘴里含了东西模模糊糊说话不清不楚，让她看着。这倒是勾了她姐的好奇心，真的全神贯注的盯着看。

文星伊这么一来表现欲高涨，扯了旁边放籽啊皮啊的盆，撅着三角嘴对着，一个个把黑色的西瓜子往外tiu～tiu。末了跟金容仙介绍，这就是种子机关枪，问她会不会，不会也不打紧。毕竟她是杰尼龟，不会妙蛙种子的招数不丢脸。

金容仙不服气，说你个小火龙能学会妙蛙种子的技能，凭啥我杰尼龟不行。捡了块西瓜三下五除二吃了，含了一嘴籽，有样学样。

事实证明种子机关枪有点难度，她不是吐歪了就是吐的不连贯，还有几粒出来就沾到下巴上。那边文星伊对着她下巴脸上的西瓜子笑得没心没肺。

金容仙学不会又被嘲笑，心里不痛快，对着文星伊就是一通火拳，文星伊挨了打仍止不住笑，乐得往她姐身上扑。

最后闹了好一通，整个院里都是她两的笑声，金容仙为了休养颧骨喊了暂停，两人又正正经经的聊起天来。就这么肩并着肩坐在树底下，说说生活，谈谈朋友，分享趣事，消解烦恼。在一起几年，她们有她们的默契。

等西瓜都吃了下肚，该说的也告一段落，金容仙起身把盆啊瓜啊一块儿收了，一手抱着一个盆，也没多余的手牵着文星伊，喊她自己跟上。

屋子里房间挺多，但在这儿没必要避那什么劳什子的嫌，两人选了最宽敞的屋，隔壁小的那个被行李占了。

轮流洗了澡冲走一天的汗和疲劳，顺带褪了晚风和花香。换上睡衣各自躺着，晚上虽比白天凉快许多，到底是夏日里，她们也没选床，就着榻榻米各自打了地铺，一人一床薄被，也实在没必要在这天里睡在一个窝。

金容仙还是照她的旧习把两脚丫窜出来，连着胳膊也放在被子上。文星伊躺在她身边侧着看她，越躺也觉得热起来，把被子拉开只留个小角搭了肚子。

姐姐听见声也转头看她，让她不要贪凉。文星伊不听，拉着自己的小被角一点点往金容仙那边挪，抓了她的手抱着，头枕到她的枕上，整个人歪歪斜斜的躺。

金容仙拿她没办法，干脆让她钻进自己被子里。文星伊不跟她客气，毫不犹豫的掀了被子往里钻，耳边听见姐姐嘟囔“干脆一开始就不要说分开睡啊。”

文星伊不管，抱了姐姐的腰，腿也一并缠上去，脸往脖子上埋，闻着熟悉的味道心里安定得多。金容仙也收了手回来攥住她的，就不再有别的动作，让她快睡。

两人这么缠抱着体温交互，一下被子里的温度就翻了几番，金容仙怕热，先觉得不自在，转了几圈翻来覆去，又不舍得让年下再回自个儿那去。

夏天的睡衣能有多厚，她动一动那衣服下摆早跟着缩上去，文星伊的手碰到她腰上皮肤，心里也燥得生了火，干脆腾了身起来，腿一伸跨过金容仙，两只膝盖跪在金容仙身侧，又伸了手撑在她头两侧，自上而下看她。

金容仙反应过来自己是被妹妹来了个地咚，其他也没多说，让她这样的动作少做，仔细伤了的手腕。

文星伊为她的关心心都软了，伏下身吻她，姐姐这次安静的顺从，轻轻仰了头，方便她含着那唇。接吻是文星伊无论做多少次都仍盼着下一次的，她从第一次和姐姐接吻就深陷其中，这唇那么软，被她轻轻含着，又滚烫，烫得她连同血液一起升起温来。

她仔仔细细的，虔诚的描绘舔吻，舌头略一碰触牙关，姐姐就配合着迎出来。她一边和姐姐缠着吻，一边得意得笑，她知道金容仙从来都宠爱她。

姐姐双手抱着她的脖子，她则全身心的投入进去尝姐姐的甜，她一步步探索着舔弄，模仿早先金容仙品尝第一块西瓜那样，像姐姐含着自己的手指那样。

等金容仙因缺氧侧开头躲了她的唇，她才略略离开一点，晚上的空气刚刚还是凉的，现在也像被日头灼过，挤进她们呼吸间。

金容仙眼里含着包水汽，氲着雾蒙蒙的眼，眼角眉梢都带了粉，侧着头嗔着怒看她。这怒气在文星伊眼里不带着火，那粉从眼角一直晕到脸颊，再往耳根脖颈留下几抹色。

她跟着把唇又贴上姐姐颈侧，夜里房间没开灯，外面也没城市的灯火通明，只留月光柔柔的洒进来把姐姐裹上。颈上的光随肌肉的走向延展开来，文星伊张了嘴轻轻咬上跳动得那部分。

金容仙伸手拍她，嘶嘶喊疼。她其实也没多疼，只是每次在文星伊身边总觉得受不了什么委屈，只盼着自己做个孩子，有什么疼啊苦啊一撇嘴能哭着说出来就有人做主。

她何尝不是有那么几分恃宠而骄呢？她觉得是有的，每次被文星伊直直得看着，眼里除了自己再没有他物，谁能不渐渐生了娇惯的性子，她知道文星伊舍不得她疼。

这倒是对的，文星伊马上也松了口，伸了舌一下下轻轻在齿痕上舔啊吻啊，只盼着能把刚刚的动作收回肚里，替她受这疼。

金容仙笑，为感到自己被文星伊爱着而笑，也为脖子上的触觉笑，她怕痒。

文星伊转了往下又吻她胸前，睡衣被她一股脑推到锁骨那儿。金容仙觉得热，要她帮着脱了，年下有求必应。

进入的时候同之前每次一样，文星伊不留指甲，每天睡前也彻底净手，她们除了工作安排不得已几乎每天待在一起。年轻人夜间活动总多少带点颜色。

她慢慢没入进去，一面吻金容仙的额头，眼尾，鼻尖，每处她都细细的吻，轻轻的落下去含着吻，嘴里念叨着话哄着年长的那个。一边帮她适应一边慢慢抽动起来。

她了解金容仙，就像金容仙了解她，文星伊把金容仙引为知己，也把她当做伴侣，她们一起走过人生最重要的几个年头。她了解金容仙的一切，包括她身体的每一处。

她吻她，用金容仙喜欢的节奏吻，她喊她的名字，用仅限她们两的爱称喊，尾音糊糊得拖得好长，一直钻到姐姐耳里心里。

她看金容仙全身带上粉色，出了薄汗覆在上面，像水彩调好的画面，在月光底下沉浮着展出肉体的张力来。

金容仙也喜欢在性事里喊文星伊的名字，她喊同一个名，却都是不同的调，她自己也搞不懂，但文星伊懂，她听着这些意味不明的话，曲着手指变了节奏，或是又低头吻她。

等金容仙伸手抓她的手臂，呜呜的带了哭腔喊她，她就知道自己该卖卖力气。然后姐姐会喊她停，她则带着一手滑腻往姐姐光裸的身上抹。金容仙这时候会用带着生理性眼泪的眼角嗔她，眼尾像上了赤色的妆。

她会在这时吻她的眼角，舔走那泪。金容仙这几分钟是最乖的，她做什么都愣愣的由着。等休息好了就会喊她抱，糯糯的开口朝她伸手，文星伊从没拒绝过。这次也一样。

想到之后的几天也是这样悠悠闲闲的日子，文星伊晚上抱着她姐，心里骂着几天前自己的不识趣，这夏天可不是就得这么过吗？


End file.
